Labels
by TheTimelordTourist
Summary: A semi-short one-shot about Violet. Warnings for swearing and mild content. 'It doesn't matter how many times they'll try and take her down, she will always get up and be a million times stronger.'


**So, not really sure how much I like this. Just something that came to mind while I was writing Superheros. Enjoy :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet Gray is a <strong>_**bitch.**_

It's easy, it's careless and it feels good. Knocking other people down and walking all over them is so much better than to consider them as equals – because they're not, after all. She's so much better, deserves so much more than this shit town with all its shit people and all its shit things. She's convinced it'll get better once she gets away from here and being nice just ties you down. And that's a fact. She's been called a bitch a million times by a million people. At school, at home, everywhere they tell her she is one and she doesn't deny it because she is. She's the definition of bitch and isn't afraid to admit it. Because hey – this Cheer uniform counts for something, something she's worked for and it's living proof she's everything they're _not_. And it doesn't matter how many times they'll try and take her down, she will always get up and be a million times stronger.

**Violet Gray is **_**stupid.**_

She says she doesn't study. She doesn't feel like it, she has better things to do. She has practice, she has parties to go to and people to fuck. And it's all true, of course. Of course it is. She puts herself out there because it gets her everything she wants and it gets her the adoration she deserves. Her attitude is something the girls at school admire. The spare-time is something the boys like. It's a win-win situation, so why on Earth would she not put herself out there? And she manages. Sometimes when she gets home at three in the morning, she looks through her textbooks with the light that the lantern next to her window provides. She sometimes feels as if she has something to make up for. But then in the morning when her daddy doesn't ask, she just applies another layer of lipstick, answers the texts and wears her uniform. And she puts herself out there just because she can.

**Violet Gray is a **_**slut.**_

Even though she prefers the term whore. You see, already at the tender age of eleven she finds out that sex gets you things. The women her daddy brought home when her mother wasn't around taught her that. She gives her first kiss to some nerdy boy in her fifth grade class because he promised to do her homework for a week. Little Violet is all about the innocence when she's eleven, but by the time she starts high school she's tainted in all the right and wrong ways and she knows exactly how to get whatever she wants. The boys pay attention to her, ogle at the exposed skin and she can just pick whoever she wants because they _all _want.

**Violet Gray is a **_**liar.**_

She hates adults and rarely tells them the truth. So she lies and lies and lies and no teacher questions her. And if they do, she only needs to show some skin or use her money the best way that she can and it's fine. It's how she gets rid of the mistakes and keeps making them without a single worry. Nobody understands, of course they don't, but they don't have to because she's better than this and she rises above them without even trying. Adults are easy to manipulate, so are the insecure and the ugly. They'll get you anything as long as you lie the right way and tempt them the wrong way. And that's how she'll get away from here in the end.

**Violet Gray is **_**flawless.**_

Everyone knows she is, _she_ knows she is and she's not ashamed in the least to admit it. Because _only certain people can tap this_ and _you're not one of them_ and _this is all exclusive_, because _not everyone deserves this_. Secretly, nobody deserves it, though. Yeah, she might get inside their heads but they'll never get in hers and that's how it will always be. She makes sure she looks her best when she goes out and she makes sure she looks her best when she doesn't. When she looks in the mirror to fix her make-up and to fix her hair and to check her complexion, she doesn't see anything. She sees a face, obviously. She sees a girl with empty eyes and pretty lips but doesn't really know who she's looking at exactly. Violet Gray is flawless. But she's not perfect.

**Violet Gray is **_**strong.**_

When she walks down the halls and heads turn, it makes her feel strong. She's powerful and no one can take that away from her because she has all the power in the world. Because in the end – _I fucked your boyfriend and he liked it._ She walks down the halls, her arms linked with Lucy and Patty's and she feels like the strongest person alive. Because she will keep breathing. She will get to the other side of the tracks, no matter how many people she has to bring down to get there. Yes, Violet Gray is strong.

She's so much stronger than everyone in this godforsaken town.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Yes?<strong>


End file.
